Transformations
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Un délire twitter, un photomontage délire, et voilà que cette fic naît. Je suis désolée.-oupas- Un mage lance un sort étrange sur nos amis. Arriveront-ils à reprendre leurs apparences d'origines ? - CrackFic, à ne pas prendre au sérieux du tout.-


Maddey : Hey les gens ! En l'honneur des 30 fics sur la fanbase je voulais écrire un truc. Puis il y a eu ce délire sur Twitter grâce à un tweet de Seb. Et de ce délire est sortie cette idée. Je ne dirais pas que je suis désolée car ce serait un mensonge éhonté. Je suis ravie. :P  
Lisez cette fic a vos risques et périls, je décline toute responsabilité en cas de santé mentale abîmée. Vous êtes prévenus !

Cette fic à lieu dans l'univers aléatoire où notre MJ d'amûr Mahyar a été projeté dans l'univers d'Aventure. Quoi ? Comment ça, ça a déjà été fais ? Mais oui je sais ! Et puis zut je suis l'auteur je fais ce que je veux. Na.

Bonne lecture !

VIVONS RP, BAVONS SUR MAHYAR ET SHIPPONS LE THELTHAZARD !  
Les reviews font toujours chaud au cœur, même si elles sont très courtes. ^^

* * *

Tout c'était pourtant bien passé jusque la ! Ils avaient survécus à une attaque de bandits, quand l'un d'entre eux, -un mage!- avait saisi son bâton, plasmodié quelques paroles et nos quatre héros s'étaient retrouves entourés d'une fumée violette.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent conscience, non seulement les bandits avaient disparus mais...

Un hurlement résonna dans le silence de la nuit.  
"JE...SUIS UNE FEMME ?! " glapit Théo. Zoomons un peu sur la scène, afin de décrire ce qui avait fait hurler le preux Paladin qui n'a peur de rien. Et en effet, tous nos chers personnages avaient changé de sexe. Observons le premier spécimen, Théo de Silveberg.

Il l'ignorait pour le moment mais en plus d'être une femme, notre Paladin était devenu un vrai canon ! Un corps musclé, de longues jambes, une poitrine de taille E environs. De longs cheveux bruns ondulés qui encadraient un visage fin, et deux grands yeux vert émeraude. De quoi faire bander un max d'hommes, si vous voulez mon avis.

Passons, si vous le voulez bien, au second des Aventuriers et laissons la Théo lancer des injures colorées aux Dieux. Tiens! Réveillé par tout le boucan du Paladin, voici le terrible pyromage. Celui-ci eut une réaction très semblable à celle de Théo en découvrant sa nouvelle apparence.

Pendant qu'il est occupé à hurler, voyons un peu de quels attributs féminins notre cher mage a été doté. Il allait probablement haïr l'univers lorsqu'il allait s'en rendre compte mais ta taille avait diminué. Une poitrine modeste avait fait son apparition sur son torse, et sa barbe -dont il n'était pas peu fier- avait simplement disparu. De longs cils ornaient désormais ses yeux marron, et ses maigres muscles avaient fondus, le laissant nager dans sa tenue désormais trop grande. Après, le reste n'avait pas subit de changements effarant, il avait déjà les cheveux longs après tout. Bref.

Passons donc au troisième membre de la joyeuse bande. Le nain. Notre sujet n'étant pas encore réveillé nous allons pouvoir l'étudier plus en détail par rapport aux deux autres en train d'hurler. Le nain n'avait pas diminué en taille ,contrairement au pyromage, heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, mais étaient restés sous forme de crête. Notre ami avait donc une crête énorme sur la tête. Lui aussi avait gagné de la poitrine, plus imposante que celle de Bob. Une taille D, dirons-nous. Le plus impressionnant dans sa transformation restait son bras mécanique. Celui-ci avait…diminué en taille. Il était désormais finement ouvragé de dessins et de bas-reliefs en tout genre, et était incrusté de pierres précieuses, on peut d'ailleurs repérer des rubis, des opales, et quelques émeraudes. Tiens ! Le voici qui se réveille.

En attendant qu'il se remettre de ses émotions, -le voilà qui hurle de concert avec les deux autres-, allons observer le petit avant-dernier de la bande. Shin, le semi-élémentaire. Etrangement, alors qu'il est réveillé depuis longtemps, il ne dit rien…ah, évidemment. Bien, pendant que Shin est en état de choc, profitons-en. Shin n'a pas beaucoup changé sur le plan physique. Une poitrine inexistante. Certains pourraient même avancer qu'il serait une vraie « planche à pain ». Mais bien évidemment nous ne ferons pas de commentaires aussi bas. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, il avait désormais des mèches de cheveux noirs et lisses qui s'échappaient de sa capuche. Sinon…pas de changement notable.

Et enfin celui que vous attendez tous, Mahyar ! De tout les membres du groupe, c'était sans doute lui qui avait subit les plus grosses modifications corporelles. Si l'on devait effectuer une comparaison quelconque, il serait possible de dire qu'il ressemble à un clone de Shakira, si cela était possible. Seul point notable, il semblait avoir gardé son bouc qui était resté brun. Ce qui donnait à la femme désormais blonde une allure des plus...étrange ? Je ne pousserai pas plus loin la description. Contentez-vous de chercher une image de Shakira sur Google et imaginez-la avec un bouc, cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Bien, les descriptions étant terminées, continuons l'histoire. Nos 5 compagnons étaient actuellement tous en train d'hurler et de se pointer du doigt en découvrant les apparences respectives de leurs compagnons. A noter que si leurs apparences avaient changées, ce n'était point le cas de leur personnalités, ou de leurs voix. Cela donnait un ensemble assez…intéressant, d'un point de vue extérieur. Cinq femmes étaient en train d'hurler tout ce qu'elles pouvaient, mais avaient des voix d'hommes. Je vous laisse imaginer la scène, faites travailler votre imagination ! Oh ! Il est sans doute également bon de mentionner que ces femmes ont actuellement des vêtements trop grands pour elles, vu que leur morphologie a changé.

Je ce, je laisse vos esprits pervers faire la suite du travail, et je rends la parole aux personnages.

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! » hurla Théo, manifestement très choqué d'avoir été dépouillé sans son accord de sa virilité de Paladin. « BOB ! hurla-t-il à l'intention du mage. ARRANGE-NOUS CA BORDEL MAIS SI TU FAIS QU'ESSAYER !

-Mais…je risque d'aggraver les choses….bredouilla Bob

-Théo à raison ! Ça peut pas être pire ! » cria Shin, perdant toute contenance une fois remis de son traumatisme.

Devant l'insistance de ses compagnons, Bob fini par se rendre. Bien qu'il était persuadé qu'ils étaient en train de faire une monstrueuse bêtise. Il empoigna son bâton, (tout en tentant tant bien que mal de maintenir sa robe en place sur sa poitrine), le pointa vers Théo.

 **-JET MENTAL+ERUDITION : 95/90 ECHEC-**

« Je fais un test d'abord. » dit-il, déterminé. Il plasmodia quelques paroles dans une langue inconnue des autres. Il y eu un nuage de fumée brune et… une armure vide tomba au sol.

« TU L'A TUE ! T'AS TUE THEO ! » hurla Shin.

Soudain, l'armure bougea. Et…un petit lapin en sorti. Un petit lapin brun aux yeux verts. Qui semblait très très en colère.

« Oh…merde…je l'ai transformé en lapin.» balbutia Bob, alors que ledit lapin, fou de rage, se jetai sur lui.

- **JET DE DES. PHYSIQUE. 24/30. ESQUIVE REUSSIE. -**

Il esquiva le petit animal qui alla s'assommer contre une pierre. Voyant que Théo était K.O, il se tourna vers Shin. « Bon. On réessaie. Je vais bien finir par trouver la bonne formule ! » grommela le mage, très vexé d'avoir raté son coup.

 **-JET MENTAL+ERUDITION : 92/90 ECHEC-**

Il pointa le bâton vers le semi-élémentaire, qui n'en menait pas large. Shin disparu dans un nuage bleu. Quand la fumée se dissipa, les deux compagnons restants purent observer une sorte de … chat ? Avec de grandes oreilles ? Et des cercles bleus sur le corps ?

(ndla : C'est un darkéon ! )

Bob se massa l'arrête du nez. « Bon sang c'est pas vrai… »

 **-JET MENTAL+ERUDITION : 23/90 SUCCES-**

Il pointa son bâton vers Grunlek, qui était très inquiet, et lança son sort. Et cette fois, c'étais le bon. Soulagé, Bob retransforma rapidement ses camarades.

« Que personne ne reparle jamais de ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Plus. Jamais. » gronda Théo qui avait pratiquement une aura de ténèbres autour de lui.

D'un même ensemble, les autres acquiescèrent. Ils reprisent ensuite leur route comme si rien ne c'était passé.

 **FIN**

 **Maddey : et oui, Bob n'a vraiment pas de chance avec ses jets o.O. Ce crack est posté sans relecture, j'espère ne pas avoir fais trop de fautes.  
**

 **Je ne suis pas désolée du tout. XDD**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
